Child of the Stars
by Cassiopeia Black
Summary: A child, hidden from the world by her father, will finally discover what it's like to live, and maybe even what it's like to love... but what will happen when that man is suppoded to be her enemy? SiriusOC
1. Welcome Home

Okay, here is my new story. The idea has been bugging me so I decided to write it. I hope you like it..... Please review!!!

I do NOT own Harry Potter! Or Malfoy, or Snape, or Sirius, and you know where I'm going with this, right? Okay, good. Point is, I don't own it and I wish I did.

PG-13: swearing and possibly abuse later on

**Child of the Stars**

Chapter One: Welcome Home

A young girl sat on the windowsill, looking out at the rain falling from the sky like jewels falling to the earth. She sighed as she looked around, checking to see if anyone was in the room with her. When she was sure she was alone, she opened the window to let the rain in. She smiled slightly as it hit her pale skin, rolling down her face like the tears she refused to let fall.

In only a few minutes her entire front was soaked, from her midnight-black hair to the striped socks she was wearing. The rain against her skin had improved her spirits greatly, for she was now smiling as if nothing had happened. She sat there for a few more minutes before she heard a creak from behind her.

"You really shouldn't do that, you could catch cold."

"Hello Severus," she said as she turned to face him. He was standing there, all in black, as usual.

She sighed. "And you shouldn't wear that much black, you'll depress the people around you. If they weren't depressed enough already," she said. His face took on a look of sympathy as he walked towads her.

"Wait, one second." She waved her hands over clothes and hair to dry them. "There, that's better."

She walked towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. "Hello Big Brother."

"Hello Little Sister," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "How have you been? He didn't do anything too horrible did he?" he asked..

"I'm fine, and no, he's been just as horrible as usual, not worse, yet not better. How have you been? How was school?"

He sighed. "It went as usual, Black and Potter after me because I'm so good at potions."

She laughed softly. She knew that he was lying but she pretended to believe him anyway.

"Where is he?"He asked.

"He went out."

"I want the real answer."

"To what?"

"How are you?"

"Terrible, lonely, miserable, slightly afraid, take your pick."

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm just glad to be back home with you. I always hate leaving you with him, but you know he won't let you out of the house until your sixteenth birthday."

"Yes, I know. Until I'm of age. Do you think I could go to Hogwarts? With you?"

"I would like that...... Are you still playing piano? I'd love to hear a song."

She smiled before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the room down the hall. It was a huge ballroom, empty except for a huge grande piano in the center of the room.

Her hand still in her brother's, she pulled him onto the piano seat, his deep laughter filling the room.

"Any preferences?"

"Hmm... didn't you say you learned a new song in your letter? The one you sent after Christmas?"

"Oh, perfect!"

She lifted her hands, letting her fingers hover over the keys for a moment before starting to play 'Annie' by Vanessa Carlton. (AN:: I know, it is not written yet, but I like it, and it is written in here, so deal with it. Please. ;) Her eyes closed as she sang along, putting all of her heart into the song.

"_Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
The day out from the county I see you  
There's nothing you can do  
Someone gently says to you  
The doctor says that now it won't be long  
I try and live up til the moment and I hope that I don't blow it  
And what is it in me that she hears?  
It's just a song she likes  
Her little arms around my neck  
And a dying girl whispers in my ear _

Tell me now can you feel it?  
I've been keeping company with a ghost  
She comes to me like a piece of summer  
She comes to me on the days when I need it most

Well summer dies and nothing lasts forever  
And you're so fine, the way you stand up to your fears  
The summer dies and its just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and me, oh Annie  
More than life than trying to survive, oh Annie

My boyfriend took pictures of me as I held you  
I travel alone and the loneliness brings me to tears  
The summer dies and it's just moments we have together  
I'd give my bones for you to get a few more years  
For you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie

Stronger than the hands that hold you  
You sing along to the song on the radio  
If I drank too much when I am with this  
Just this once would you forgive this

And hold on, the days gone by  
Tell me now can you feel it?  
I can't keep this all to myselfShe's elegant and she means it, no

Years for you and I, oh Annie  
More to life than trying to survive, oh Annie  
Watch her as she flew deep within the blue  
Watch her as she sips away from you  
I'll keep fingers crossed always for you"

When she had finished, her eyes snapped open as if she had come out of a trance. She smiled slightly as she looked over at Severus, who was looking at her with sadness.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I heard it drifting in through the window one day and practiced it until I had it exactly right. Took me awhile, but it was worth it."

"Glad to hear it."

They turned as they heard the front door slam shut.

The young girl sighed as she stood up. Before she left, she glanced back at him and saw that he was staring at the keyboard, as if he was willing it to do something, anything.

"It'll be alright Severus, you'll see.," she said as she turned to go greet the man she hated most. Her father.

* * *

Again, please review... I really appreciate the reviews I get, and I would love to get some more. I really hope that you like it.... I love Snape, so I wanted to write a story about him, but not really about him.. and it had to have Sirius (swoon). I love him too! Okay, please please please review! I will try to put a chapter of **Unspoken Secrets** up soon. Bye! 


	2. Dinner is Served

Okay, next chapter up. I think that it is very interesting, and I hope you will too. Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: swearing and possibly some abuse later

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Two: Dinner Is Served**

She stepped into the parlor where her father was standing.

"Hello Sir, how was your outing" She asked as she took his coat and hat.

"Terrible. Terrible weather, terrible everything. Is he here"

"Yes sir, he is upstairs."

"No, Father, I am right here."

"Son! How are you"

"Alright I suppose. Terrible weather though.."

"I agree. Girl"

"Yes Sir"

"Start dinner, and make sure that there is enough for six people."

"Six sir"

"Yes, six. We are having the Black family for dinner. They have two sons. Now go."

"Yes sir" she said as she left the room to start dinner.

Once in the kitchen she leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh. For as long as she could remember her father had treated her like a servant. She knew all about her past. Her mother, her real mother, had told her about it once a long time ago. But when she had turned eight she was forbidden from seeing her mother again, another reason why she hated the man she called "Father".

She sighed again as she looked around the kitchen, wondering what to make for dinner. She decided to make some of everything they had, just in case. She started to make everything at once, glad once again that they had a huge kitchen. She was not glad, however, that she was the only one that used it, for the Snape family did not own house elves.

_'Why should they when they have a human?'_ she thought somewhat bitterly.

Two hours later, when she had made pasta, roast beef, steak, potatoes, and every other thing that she could think of, she sat down at the counter, double-checking that she had everything.

She smiled when she had finished, glad that she only had to serve it now. Of course, she had to change her appearance. If anyone thought that she was somehow related to the family, things would not be good.

She walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked herself in the eye. Like Severus, she had dark black eyes, but hers were slightly different. She remembered him telling her once that when she was happy, or angry, or upset, her eyes would sparkle like that stars in the sky.

Her hair was also black, but not greasy. It was wavy and went to the middle of her back, contrasting nicely with her pale white skin.

She sighed as she waved her hands over her face and hair, changing their appearance. Her hair became short and strait, the color dirty blonde, while her eyes became a clear blue. Her skin became slightly tanned to match the rest of her new look.

She had always used this disguise when she couldn't look like herself. She laughed as she remembered what Severus had said.

'You look like a happy-go-lucky faery of the forest,' he said scathingly, but she knew that he liked it. She liked the way she looked though, so she only changed her appearance when needed.

Looking back in the mirror, she threw her short hair into a messy bun and put some hair pins in.

"Not the faery look again," Severus said as he walked up behind her.

"Oh, be quiet you. You like it and you know it."

"And what gave you that idea"

"The way you always pick on me when I use it."

He laughed silently. "Dinner smells delicious."

"Thank you, but I'm guessing you're not looking forward to it."

"At least he's not coming with his little accomplices" he spat.

"It can't be that bad."

"I guess we'll find out tonight. Father wants the table set and ready, they should be here soon."

"Alright."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him. "Severus? Remember, I'll be here after they're gone. I'll always be here for you."

He stared at her for a long time. "Thank you Sadira" he said before he quickly left the room.

She smiled as the door swung closed.

"Well, better get started" she said to the empty kitchen.

Five minutes later the table was set with six places and plenty of food. She had made a small amount for herself, but she would be eating in the kitchen, alone, as usual. Her head jerked up as she heard a knock at the door.

"Get the door" Her father yelled from upstairs.

She entered the parlor, but before she could open the door, Severus spoke form the shadows.

"Prepare yourself, the Black family is known for being particularly... Dark" he said softly. She nodded and opened the door, being careful to stay silently behind the it as it opened.

When they had come in she stepped up to take their coats.

"May I take your coats"

They turned around, surprised that she was there, before taking off their coats and placing them in her arms.

As she left the room to put them in the closet, she heard the woman mutter something into her husband's ear.

"I wonder where they got human help. It's rare these days, even if it is a girl."

She winced when she heard this, but she doubted anyone noticed– except possibly Severus, who had been expecting it. But someone else had also noticed.

Her father came down the stairs with a smile on, laughing as if he loved anything and everything in the world. His children saw this and suppressed snorts. Other people might have fallen for it, but they knew that he was only doing this on business.

After the formalities of discussing school and families, they made their way to the dining room, each of them breathing deeply as they walked in.

"Oh, Claudius (ANMr. Snape's first name...not sure if it really is, but it is a good evil name, especially if you have read _Hamlet_), it smells wonderful" Mrs. Black exclaimed as she sat down.

"Thank you."

"It is so hard to find good help these days. I noticed that instead of a house elf you have a young girl. How old is she"

"She's about sixteen now. Been with us since she was a toddler" he said with a chuckle.

"What happened to her parents"

Sadira could have sworn she heard one of the boys mutter "Like you care", but she couldn't be sure.

Her father froze.

_'This should be good,'_ she thought as she looked over at her father from where she was standing in the shadows.

"They uh- They abandoned her, poor thing."

"Oh, how sad."

"You think that's sad? You should hear the rest of it" she mumbled under her breath. The same boy that had spoken before froze when she spoke but quickly regained his composure as his mother looked over at him.

(ANOkay, the table is set up as follows: Claudius is at the head, Mr. Black is at the other end, with Mrs. Black to his left. Severus is to the right of his father, and Sirius and Regulus are on the side opposite Severus. Sadira is standing by the wall on the same side of the room as Sirius and Regulus because Severus said that it would be best if he could keep an eye on her. Okay, okay, I'm leaving...)

"Claudius, could I get some more wine please"

"Yes of course. Samantha? Could you please get more wine"

She nodded and left for the kitchen. When the door had shut she had to refrain from screaming. The comments from the table had gotten to her, even though she knew she should just ignore them.

_'Samantha? Is that the best he could come up with? Not Kliaradese, or something interesting?'_

She sighed. They couldn't use her real name, they couldn't risk people finding out about her. She knew that, but still, never being able to just be herself was torture.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, she returned to the table with the wine. She quickly refilled all of the glasses and returned the pitcher to the kitchen before going back to her spot on the wall.

The conversation was dull, so she looked around the table. She caught Severus's eye and smiled, though, because he was at the table, he couldn't smile back. His eyes, however, lighted up momentarily, as if they were smiling back at her, and that was all that she needed.

Her eyes continued to roam, landing next on Mrs. Black. From what she had heard at the table she was a horrid woman, totally obsessed with Dark things. Her husband seemed to be exactly the same, as did one of the sons, but the other seemed different. She could only see the back of his head, but he did not openly agree with his parents, and he continually let his hair fall onto his face even though his mother kept telling him to keep it back.

A few seconds later he did it again, and his mother seemed to be getting irritated. Sadira smiled to herself, glad that he could not see her.

Her father was dressed in his finest suit. It was black with a green waistcoat and white shirt. He had a silver and green handkerchief in his pocket for decoration.

Sadira remembered Severus telling her once that those were the colors of a house at Hogwarts, and that he was in the same house.

"Samantha"

"Yes sir"

"Bring some coffee to the sitting room please, and then clear up the table. Would anyone like dessert"he asked the guests.

There was a chorus of 'Yes' so Sadira quickly left the room to make some coffee and dessert.


	3. Black Encounters

Go me, lots of chapters in one night! (Sighs) Okay... I think this is the last for tonight... but I put a lot out so you should have plenty. (Throws popcorn at the people glaring) Okay, well, let's continue, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: PG-13 for swearing and some abuse later on

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Three**: Black Encounters

Sadira had been waiting in the kitchen for an hour. She had served the coffee and desert long before, but she needed to be close by just in case she was needed. She let out a sigh, wondering when she would be able to leave.

"Are you bored out of your mind yet" Serverus asked as he tried to surprise her.

"You're getting better at that, but you're still not good enough. I've known that you were there for past five minutes" she said as she turned around to look him in the eye. He was smiling at her.

"I will never be able to tell how you do that."

"And that's how it should be. And in answer to your previous question, I am coming very close to walking upstairs and playing the piano."

"Sadira- They've been invited to spend the night."

"What" she said, trying her best to keep her voice down.

"Father thought it would get them in better terms. They will stay in guest quarters and expect breakfast in the morning, though that seems fairly normal for you."

"I just hope they don't wake up at the crack of dawn."

"But, aren't you up by then"

"I am, and I am the only one up, saying goodbye to the last traces of night as the sun creeps over the horizon."

Severus sighed. "I'm afraid you can't play the piano until late tonight, when we're sure that everyone is asleep. And even then we will have to put a silencing charm in the room."

"I keep hearing the word we..."

"You don't think I'd let you go alone, do you"

She smiled as she ran to give him a hug.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just holding each other, before he drew away.

"I have to return to the table. Meet me outside the ballroom at midnight" he whispered as he quickly kissed her forehead and left the room.

She smiled at his retreating back, wondering how the boy in the other room could hate him so much. She shrugged it off before turning to look around the kitchen. She had finished the dishes earlier and put them away, so now she had nothing to do. It was almost ten o'clock and she looked out the window to see the stars shining in the night sky.

"Samantha! Dessert is done, you may clear the table now"

She quickly left the room to do as her father bid.

* * *

When she had cleared all of the plates and glasses from the living room she returned to the kitchen to wash them, but found that she was not alone. One of the visiting boys was sitting at the counter.

"Excuse me, are you lost" she asked him softly.

His head jerked up at her appearance. "Uh, no. No, I'm not lost" he stammered.

She offered him a sweet smile, which he returned, though his was smaller.

"Do you need anything"

"No, just wanted to get away from them" he said as he nodded his head in the direction of the sitting room were the adults, Severus, and the other boy were still talking.

Sadira looked him over. He was the boy from dinner who had disobeyed his mother. She noticed that his hair was a very dark black, almost like her own, but that instead of being wavy it gracefully fell into his face, where it was longer. His eyes were a stormy grey, the color of the clouds right before a huge thunderstorm hits. He had high cheekbones and near flawless skin. Slightly baggy black slacks and a button up black shirt was all he wore.

"I'm sorry if I was disturbing you, I can leave"

"No. No you're not disturbing me. I was just about to do the dishes. Would you like some butterbeer? I noticed you didn't eat too much."

"Sure" he said, though he looked uncomfortable about what she had said.

"I'm sorry, but when you only serve two people, you get used to them and notice more things about others" she said with a laugh. He relaxed slightly and even smiled a little as she brought him a bottle of butterbeer.

She walked over to the fire and rekindled it, before taking of her cardigan to do the dishes. She wore a black skirt, with a black camisole, and a black cardigan almost every day. It was almost like a uniform, though some days she was allowed to wear things she chose herself.

About half way through doing the dishes she looked up to see that the other boy had entered the room, but that he was in the shadows, as if he did not want to be seen.

"Yes"

"Hmm"

"Not you, him."

"How did you do that" the younger boy asked as he stepped up to the counter.

"It's a secret," she said with a smile. "Do you need anything"

"No, just came to find my brother... And to get away from Snape."

The first boy muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Bloody Git".

"I swear he invited us on purpose just to torture us" he continued.

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"Why must he hate other people so much"

"I have no idea" he said as he sighed. "Excuse me, but is he always like that"

"Who? Severus" He nodded. "No, but he does seem to hate you for some reason. He is usually very pleasant company to those he is close to."

He snorted at this comment. "And are you close to him"

"Yes, actually I am, and I would appreciate it if you didn't make snide comments about him, especially when he is not here to defend himself" she said as her temper rose, the dishes all but forgotten.

"Why? You seem to be doing a pretty good job of defending him. Tell me, why do you like him so much? It can't be because of his looks."

"You don't even know him, let alone know me."

"Regulus, please go back into the den."

"But–"

"Go."

"Fine" the younger boy mumbled as he went back to the den.

Sadira stood there, glaring at the boy in front of her. He was at least four inches taller than her, and that difference became even more pronounced as he walked closer to her.

"Fine, I don't know him. And I don't want to know him. He's a bloody, good-for-nothing Slytherin, and a slime ball. He is mean to me and my friends for no reason. He struts around the school with his nose in the air because he is the teacher's pet in potions. Well I don't give a damn, he can strut all he wants, but when he bothers me during the summer, which is bad enough already, my hate for him only increases."

"And I'm guessing that you never tried to understand him?"

"No, actually I haven't."

"Well based on your current attitude, I think you haven't because you think he's below you for some reason. You're nothing but a pompous git yourself."

"I am not worse than him, and I never will be, do you understand me?"

Sadira glared at him. She knew she shouldn't judge him when she didn't really know him, but he got her so mad that she couldn't help it.

He glared down at her for a few seconds before his gaze softened and he grinned slightly.

"I'm sure he would be glad to know he's got at least one friend in this world," he saidas he sat back down.

Sadira knew she couldn't physically hurt him, so she glared at his buuterbeer and saw with some satisfaction that it started to boil. He, however did not notice. When he took a sip a few seconds later he choked and spit it back out.

She suppressed her laughter as he glared at her. He didn't know that she had done it, but he obviously did not like his drinks to be boiling hot.

They were silent after their argument, Sadira doing the dishes as the boy stared at his butterbeer, waiting for it to cool down. She was washing a large plate when the door suddenly burst open and her father came in. The sudden noise made her hands slip and the plate fell to the floor, the shards flying up and one of them cutting a deep gash on the inside of her lower arm.

"We need more coffee, and hurry up. And clean up that mess" He had not seen the boy sitting at the counter, but the boy hardly noticed him either, for he was staring at the girls arm, which was bleeding heavily.

When her father had gone, Sadira let out a small gasp as she felt the pain in her arm flare up. She pressed her hand down on it to try and stem the blood flow as she slid down to the ground and leaned against the cabinets.

"Here, let me help" the boy said as he knelt down next to her with a dishtowel in his hand.

She gingerly help out her arm as he wrapped the cloth around it. His hands were large and warm as they caressed her arm.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"You're welcome... Is he usually like that"

"Always."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "I don't believe I've told you my name. I'm Sirius Black."

She had to stop herself from telling him her real name. "Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you Samantha."

"It's nice to meet you too."

He helped her to stand up.

"Are you going to be okay"

"Yes I'll be fine, thank you. I have to ask you a favor though."

"Sure."

"I need you to return to the sitting room. Tell them that you were wandering around upstairs, but whatever you do, do not tell them that you were in here with me."

"Why"

"Just do it. Please."

He looked confused, but nodded at the pleading look she was giving him.

When he left, she waved her hand and the shards of glass and blood were gone. Another wave and the coffee was made. Finally she waved her hand over her arm and there was a proper bandage on it. She quickly put the tray of coffee on the end table next to Severus. He looked alarmed when he saw the bandage on her arm, but she shook her head very slightly to say that he shouldn't ask. As she left the room she saw Sirius was also looking a her curiously, but she simply bent her head low and walked out of the room.

* * *

Okay, just a note. Sirius wanted Regulus to leave the room because who wants to have their annoying little brother, who just happens to be in Slytherin, around when they are insulting the Slytherins? See my point? I hope so... Bye! And Goodnight! 


	4. Hooted GoodMornings

Author's Note: Woohooo! I got reviews! So Happy! Motivation comes from reviews, so the more you review, the faster these chapters will come out. Unless I have writer's block... That might be a problem... Oh well! I'll worry about that when it happens. Okay! On with the story!

My Thanks To...

**Sirius Horse Lover**, **Vanessa-Black and Zabini, and theQuibbleringQuibblerer**

... For Reviewing

Disclaimer: I do Not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Four: **Hooted Good Mornings

Sadira sighed as she flopped onto her bed. It was well past midnight, but she had sent letter to Severus telling him that they would have to meet another night.

A smile came to her lips as her midnight-black owl Judoc flew through her open window and landed by her head.

"Hey Boy, does Severus have a return letter for me?"

She twisted onto her stomach and stroked his silky feathers. He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against her hand, making a low hooting sound. Sadira giggled as she plucked a scroll from his leg.

"I don't think you'll have any more deliveries tonight Judoc," she said as she tossed him an owl treat. He hooted and flew to his cage next to her window.

She watched him for a few minutes before turning back to the scroll in her hand, unrolling it to see Severus' neat handwriting.

_**Sadira,**_

_**I am sorry that we could not meet tonight, but I know that you are tired. **__**I only hope you read this before you to go sleep. Please meet me in the kitchen tomorrow morning. I want to talk to you about your arm, and I don't want any **__**excuses about it being just a cut. I also wanted to talk to you about something **__**Father said to me after the guests retired. We were talking about school, and he **__**hinted that he might let you go. Don't get your hopes up though, this could be some kind of trick.  
**__**Goodnight my Young Star.**_

_**Sincerely, **__**Severus**_

Sadira smiled to herself as she rolled the letter up again. Even though they were only a few months apart in age, Severus had always taken up the role of Big Brother with great pride. And stubbornness.

"And somehow he always knows when I'm lying." she said as she leaned back on her pillows, drifting into a peaceful night's sleep.

(...The Next Morning...)

A bird cried as the sun crept through Sadira's room, leaving behind long marks of red, purple, and orange, soon to be wiped clean with the bright yellow sunlight that would come later in the day.

Judoc hooted and flew over to his master, softly pecking her hand where it lay on the pillow next to her head.

"Mrffmbryshn," she grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes.

Judoc hooted again and flew back to his perch. This was how Sadira woke up on most mornings. Because she stayed up late, she would try to sleep in, but Judoc would always wake her up at exactly six o'clock.

She cast him an annoyed look as she started to get dressed, but he just gazed at her with a placid look.

"Oh, fine. Thank you for waking me up." He hooted. "Sorry, I'm not much of a morning person. But you probably already knew that."

She reached up and stroked his feathers before heading downstairs, and back to another day of work.

Severus was standing at the counter when she walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, you really wanted to see me, didn't you?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah, I could tell. Are you alright?" she asked as she examined his face. He looked a little paler than usual and there were circles under his eyes.

"I thought I was supposed to be inspecting you," he said with a slight frown.

"Tough luck. You look worse than I do anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive." She looked him in the eye. "I couldn't sleep, that's all. I promise." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay! I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because of something Father said."

"What did he say?"

"That he might let you go to Hogwarts."

"And you were worried about that because..."

"Because you know he won't just let you go. He'll want something in return."

"Ah, but once I have all of my powers, he might think that I will hurt him. I won't be under his command anymore, so I could leave. Maybe he is letting me go to please me."

"I'm not sure."

He looked nervous, so Sadira changed the subject.

"Hey, I thought you were going to ask me about my arm."

"Hmm? Oh, yes! What happened?"

"Well, I was cleaning the dishes, and this huge guy with a sword came in, yelling that he was going to kill me! I quickly picked up some dishes and started throwing them at him, trying to get one at his head. Turns out, the largest, heaviest pot I had thrown was the one that hit him. As he crashed to the floor in what seemed like slow-motion, the pot broke into hundreds of pieces. One of them was quite large and coming right at me. I held up my arm to defend myself and got a cut. End of story," she finished with an elaborate bow.

Severus smirked at her. "So basically, Father came in and scared you; you dropped a plate and a shard came up and cut your arm?"

"Yeah basically," she admitted as she sat down on the counter. She picked up a knife next to her and cut the bandage off, flexing her arm slightly to wake it up.

"It doesn't look too bad, thank goodness. You could have been hurt," he murmured as he held her arm up to the light.

"Well thank you for that assessment Healer Snape, but I think I already knew that."

He cast a glare at her but she ignored him. "Ah, well, you'll live. Though it's not like anyone would miss you if you died..."

"Oh you," she said as she playfully smacked his head. "I know for a fact that you would miss me terribly."

He laughed as he dodged her arm, which was still trying to smack him. "Alright, I admit it! I would miss you."

"Aw, now was that so hard?"

"Yes, I fear for my life if you make me do it again."

"A sharp tongue can be used wisely, or not at all."

"There's no third choice?"

"No."

He grumbled as he walked behind her and gave her a hug. He was at least four or five inches taller than her, so it was easy for him to look down and kiss the top of her head.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Sadira and Severus looked up to see Sirius walking into the kitchen pulling on a jacket.

Severus blushed and quickly looked away, but Sadira only laughed. "No. No you're not."

He didn't seem to believe her though. "Are you sure? Because I can leave..."

"Positive."

"Okay..."

Sadira laughed again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'll wait for everybody else."

Sadira shrugged. "Okay. Severus, would you like anything?"

"No thank you, I'll wait too."

Sirius sat at the counter and Severus joined him, but not without a cold glare from both.

Sadira sighed as she started breakfast.

'_Those two will never get along,'_ she thought. They sat their in silence as she cooked, sometimes helping her by getting something from a high shelf. When she was done, everybody else had woken up and it was time to serve the food.

"Out. You two need to be at the table before you're missed," Sadira said.

"Yeah, like my family would miss me," Sirius mumbled as he slid down off the counter and walked past her. She grabbed his arm.

"Hey, not just anybody could forget you. Your family must have really bad memories."

He stared at her for a few seconds before letting out a bark-like laugh and walking into the dining room. Sadira smiled after him. Severus however, was scowling.

"You shouldn't be so friendly with him."

"Why not? He'll never see me again."

"But if you go to Hogwarts–"

"If I go to Hogwarts, I will go as Sadira, not as Samantha. Now go."

He sighed and walked out of the room, once again leaving Sadira alone.

The Blacks left immediately after breakfast. Sadira did not get another chance to talk to Sirius, though she saw him a few times here and there as she got their coats and other things ready to go. She smiled to herself, wondering if he would recognize her when she went to Hogwarts.


	5. Here We Are Again

Author's Note: HA! HA HA! I did it! I thought of a way to write this chapter without being confusing! Yes! Yes yes yes! Sorry, but I have been having major writer's block, so this is big for me. Yay! Okay, calm down. -takes deep breaths- Okay, I am better now. Let us begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Five:** Here We Are Again

James looked around as he stepped onto the platform. He did not see any of the other Marauders, but he did spot a certain red-head that he had liked since third year.

She was alone, leaning against the side of the train.

"Hi Lily," he said as calmly as he could. "How was your summer?"

She turned her emerald green eyes towards him. "Oh, hello James. My summer was fine, thank you. How was yours?"

"Absolutely brilliant. Sirius stayed at my house the entire time."

She smiled. "I can hardly imagine you two being left alone for the entire summer."

"What, we only wreaked havoc on my parents," he said with a chuckle. "Well, it seems that we both came early."

"If Sirius stayed with you, then where is he?"

"Oh, Remus needed help with his bags, so Sirius stayed over there last night."

The truth was, every full moon one of his friends, usually James or Sirius, went to stay with him, and the previous night Sirius had volunteered to go.

"Oh. Well, I don't think anybody else is here, except for maybe a few scattered first years."

"Right." He coughed as if nervous. "Listen, Lily, would you like to, maybe, possibly, sit with me on the train?" he said in a rush, a hopeful look on his face.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sorry James, but I can't. I'm supposed to show a new girl around. Maybe I'll stop by with her."

She bit her lip at his crestfallen look. She had thought that his head had deflated some, but he was still an arrogant prick when he was around his friends, which was all of the time.

"Right, well, I'm just gonna go and put my stuff away," he mumbled as he walked past her to the door.

Lily sighed as she watched him go, wondering when the other students would show up. She checked her watch and looked at the Platform. With a grunt of frustration, she banged the back of her head against the train.

Meanwhile, James was walking through the train. He picked a compartment at random and put his things in the compartments. He punched the seat cushion in front of him, hoping that Sirius and Remus would get there soon.

_Meanwhile, what's happening with our heroine..._

Sadira, Severus, and Lucius stepped out of the car and looked at the train station. They had ridden with the Malfoys because Claudius was out of town for the week and could not take them. Weeks prior, when Sadira had gotten her letter, it took all of her willpower to not run and scream in front of her father. Though her birthday was not until September ninth, her father had agreed to sending her off to school.

Severus had been ecstatic about his father's decision, though he did not show it in front of anyone but Sadira. He had immediately owled Lucius, who did not even know that he had a sister.

The entire car ride, Lucius sat across from Sadira and stared at her, making her feel very uncomfortable. Severus looked somewhat angry, but he had warned her not to wear what she had warn. Her outfit consisted of a tight, navy-blue shirt with dramatically flared sleeves starting at the elbows, and a pair of worn bell-bottom jeans that had a hole in the knee, but still looked fairly nice.

Severus had worn black, as usual.

They walked through the platform at least half an hour early, noticing that not many people were there, only a group of boys about sixteen, a girl standing by herself, and a few younger students, talking amongst themselves.

None of them seemed to notice that the three teenagers had entered, so they walked towards the train. They were stopped, however, by the girl.

She lifted her head and looked at them, her eyes narrowing at Lucius, who gave her a malicious smirk.

"Hello Severus, how was your summer?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Fine Evens," he replied coldly. Sadira glared at him before looking back at the girl, who appeared to be biting her tongue to keep from making a comment.

She also noticed that she had very red hair, not quite flaming, but it wasn't auburn either. It was unlike any hair color Sadira had ever seen, but it was still beautiful, falling gracefully to her mid-back. It matched her eyes perfectly. They were emerald green, and seemed to hold a wealth of happiness.

Immediately Sadira liked the girl standing before her, though she couldn't explain why.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Lily, Lily Evens. You are the new student, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sadira Snape," she said as she shook Lily's hand.

"Are you two twins?"

"No, but we are only a few months apart." Lily looked confused at this remark. "Different mothers."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"No need to apologize. So, what, are you supposed to show me around?"

"Yes, that's what Professor Dumbledore told me to do at least."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you later Severus, Lucius."

Severus nodded and stepped onto the train while Lucius picked up Sadira's hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it before also leaving.

When she was sure that he was gone, Sadira rubbed the spot on her hand where he had kissed it.

"I'm guessing you don't like him much," Lily said with a laugh as she watched Sadira.

"Not much at all. He's a creep."

"Yeah, but most Slytherins are."

"Hey!"

"What? Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot–"

Sadira started to laugh and Lily stopped short. "No, I'm sorry. I know he can be mean at times. It was just such a perfect opportunity."

"Well I do hope you're enjoying yourself."

"Why, I am, thank you very much."

"Come on, let's go meet the Marauders." Lily led Sadira over to the group of boys she had seen earlier.

"Marauders?"

"It's what they call themselves. Hooligans is what they should be called."

They now had to weave through people as it was getting closer to the departure time. When they reached the boys, they were laughing about something one of them had said.

"Excuse me," Lily called, grabbing their attention instantly.

"Lily, wonderful to see you again. How was your summer?" one asked. He was tall and thin. His light brown hair reached his shoulders and his golden eyes almost enchanted you. However, his handsome qualities were masked by the fact that he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"It was good, thank you. Are you feeling alright Remus?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. Just a little cold."

"Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to introduce you to the new student. She just transferred here."

She took Sadira's shoulders and moved her around, pointing her to each boy in turn. "Sadira, Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you," she said as Lily turned her to a stout boy with watery blue eyes and short, sandy-colored hair.

"Peter Pettigrew."

He nodded his head and smiled slightly as Sadira said hello.

"James Potter." She turned Sadira to face a tall boy with extremely messy raven-black hair. He had hazel eyes and round, black-rimmed glasses. He smiled as he shook Sadira's hand.

"Nice to meet you Sadira."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too," she said with an equally friendly smile.

Lily turned her to face the last boy, and Sadira recognized him. It was Sirius Black.

"Hey, Sirius Black," he said as he held out his hand. He looked different. In a good way, but still different. His eyes seemed to radiate warmth, and his smile looked genuine.

His attire was also different. He had ditched the black suit and exchanged it for a pair of loose black jeans and a slightly form-fitting grey t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. Sadira smiled as she noticed his choker necklace, which was a black cord with a fang on it. ( AC;;sorry, but I LOVE those, and I personally think Sirius would look HOT in one ) He also donned a black collar. The small silver tag said '**PADFOOT**' on one side and '**S.B.**' on the other, with a subscript that said '**_A True Marauder_**.' (AC;;this is also HOT and would look REALLY HOT on Sirius Black! So there! HA! Okay, I'm leaving now. And, in case you did not get it from the other rambling, Sirius looks really hot with a fang choker and collar! Wooo!)

"Sadira," she said as she shook it. "I like your necklace."

"Heh, thanks." He tilted his head to the side. "Do you have a last name?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

She leaned forward so that she could whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes."

"So can I," she said with a wink. "Well Lily, we're supposed to go soon, so why don't we get on the train."

"Okay, see you on the train boys."

They nodded as Lily and Sadira walked away, Sirius still looking after their retreating forms when James started pulling him towards the train a few minutes later.


	6. Old Friends And New Ones Too

Author's Note: Hello Again. After the last chapter I had a breakthrough on this story and I think I might put up, like, four chapters. So, yay! That is good news for you . Okay, I will leave you alone now.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Or Remus -sniff, or Sirius, or James, and I don't really care about Peter. I do own Sadira, Christian, and Mandara though! Yay!

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Six:** Old Friends And New Ones Too

Lily and Sadira had been patrolling the corridors for an hour now, Lily introducing Sadira to everyone they came across.

"Lil, can we please find a place to sit? We can start again later if you want, but right now I really want to sit down."

"Okay," she said with a bright smile. "I'm getting a little tired myself. Where do you want to sit?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to find my brother."

"Alright. We haven't seen him yet, so he must be down on this end of the train."

She turned Sadira around and they started walking, looking for Severus. As they passed one of the compartments, Sadira noticed a boy looking at her. He had ocean blue eyes and short, dark brown hair. He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, which made Lily giggle.

"That's Christian, Ravenclaw prefect. Isn't he gorgeous?"

"Well, I don't know about gorgeous, but he is really cute. Hey, aren't you a prefect? Why didn't you go to the meeting?"

"Because you're my duty."

"Oh, I feel so appreciated."

"You know what I mean."

They laughed as someone shouted somewhere down the train.

"Wonder what that was..." Lily mumbled. "Oh no... Potter," she spat.

"What?"

She pointed out a group of people in the corridor, some of them cheering.

"Potter and his gang are stirring up trouble again."

"Oh, does he do that often?"

"Constantly. Come on, we'd better see what this is about."

They jogged down to the crowd and immediately spotted the Marauders, who were ganging up on Severus.

"Stop it!" Sadira yelled, but nobody seemed to hear her. She tried again, but still, nobody paid any attention.

"Fine, the hard way it is." She waved her arms as if you were parting something and the group of people suddenly moved to the side as if pushed by an invisible wall.

A few of them yelled, trying to break free, but they could not move. Remus was nowhere to be seen, most likely still with the prefects, but Peter was in the corner looking very nervous.

Sadira looked over at Lily, who looked absolutely flabbergasted.

'_I guess he didn't tell anybody about me,'_ Sadira thought, looking at James and Sirius pointing their wands at Severus.

She yanked held out her hand and their wands flew towards her. She caught them and put them in her pocket before walking into the compartment.

James and Sirius were looking around in anger and confusion.

"Who did that?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't hear a charm, Padfoot," James muttered as he ran a hand through his hair and looked around.

"That's because I don't need them," Sadira said in a deadly quiet voice as she stepped up behind them.

"Sadira? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Stopping you."

"From what?"

"Getting me mad."

James smirked at her. "No, we wouldn't want that," he said sarcastically.

With a wave of her arm he was confined to the seat and couldn't talk.

Sirius' eyes grew as large as sickles. "What did you do to him?" he asked hoarsely.

"Nothing that will harm him." She turned to James, pulling their wands out of her pocket and levitating them about her hand.

"Now, if you want these back, you might try behaving." Sirius made a grab at the wands, but he quickly recoiled his hand.

"What, you thought I didn't put a charm on this? Tsk tsk, that would not be very smart, now would it?" She re-pocketed the wands and walked over to Severus. He leaned on her for support as she led him out of the compartment.

"Hey! What about our wands?"

"What about them?" she called back as they walked away with Lily. "Oh, right." She waved her hand to let James up. "Now, what did you do this time Severus?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, eh? Then why were they attacking you like that?"

"They needed a reason?" Lily asked with disgust.

Sadira sighed as they entered an empty compartment. She and Lily sat across from Severus, preparing to interrogate him.

"What?" he asked, clearly irritated.

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't need to." He put his face in his hands. "Did you tell them?"

"No, and they haven't figure it out either."

"Tell them what?" interjected Lily.

"Well, we don't want it known that we're related. For now, at least."

"Why not?"

They both looked at her. "What?"

"Well, people would be suspicious for one thing. They would ridicule us both, and then there's the simple fact that nobody even knew I had a sister."

"Oh, right." She was about to ask something else when the door slammed open, revealing a very livid Sirius and James.

"Why, hello again. How are you? I hope I didn't hurt you when I locked you to that seat."

Lily snorted.

"Give us our wands," James demanded.

Sadira looked thoughtful for a minute. "No... No I don't think I will."

"Now."

"No."

"Lily, please try to talk some sense into her. First she takes our wands and helps a Slytherin, and now she won't give them back!"

"I actually think she is being quite sensible, Potter."

James opened and closed his mouth a few times, at a loss for words.

"Hello, is everything alright in here? What happened to you two?" Remus asked as he sidled into the compartments and sat in between Lily and Sadira.

"That girl stole our wands! And she helped Severus!"

Sadira put on an innocent face as Remus looked at her, amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

"She stole your wands?" he asked incredulously as he turned back to James and Sirius, who nodded fervently.

He nodded and bit his lip. Sadira could tell he was trying not to smile, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it. Just then another person came, this time a girl with long, chocolate brown hair and deep, olive green eyes.

"Hello Mandara," Remus said, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

"Remus! Hi!" the girl ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled as he hugged her back. Lily nudged Sadira and winked, but Sadira had already seen it. Remus liked her.

"Hello, I'm Sadira."

"Oh, hello," she said as she released Remus. "I'm Mandara Seda."

"You have a beautiful name."

"Thank you. Mandara is Hindu for 'Mythical Tree' and Seda is Armenian for 'Forest Voices'."

Sadira looked at her quizzically and Mandara blushed slightly. "I looked it up once. Do you know what your name means?"

"Yes. It's Arabic for 'Star'."

"Oh, that's pretty."

"Thank you."

James coughed impatiently, causing everyone to look at him. "I believe you still have our wands."

"Wands? You stole their wands?" Mandara asked her.

"Yes, I did."

"Congratulations." She shook her hand and sat down next to Remus, greeting Lily with a smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Give them back."

"We've been through this."

"I remember."

"Well then why do you need reminding of the answer?"

"Agh!" He threw his hands in the air and started to walk away.

"We'll get you back for this," James hissed as he followed Sirius.

There was silence in the small room until Mandara posed a question. "So when are you going to give them their wands back?"

"I already have. When they weren't looking I levitated them back into their pockets. Now it's just wondering when they will find that out."

Remus couldn't take it anymore. He started to chuckle, which became louder until he was full out laughing. Lily and Mandara started to giggle with him, until they, too, were laughing. Sadira smiled at them and cast a glance at Severus, who had a particularly sour look on his face which could only mean one thing. He, too, thought it was funny.


	7. A Challenge Of Sorts

Author's Note: YES! Yet another chapter! My writer's block is gone! GONE! YES! Wooohoooooooooo-dances- Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Seven:** A Challenge Of Sorts

Sadira and the others were still laughing and joking hours later when they arrived at Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Peter had been giving Remus the cold shoulder since he became friends with Sadira, so he had simply stayed with them.

Sadira started to get nervous as she put on her robes. Her new friends kept telling her that she would be fine, but it did not help much. Her stomach was still in knots and she was still worried about where she would be sorted. Lily, Remus, and Mandara were Gryffindors, but Severus was a Slytherin.

She thought about what Lily had said earlier and it seemed to calm her down a bit.

What Lily said earlier..._'Well, I personally don't think you'll be put into Slytherin. I'm not sure about Hufflepuff either. You might be put into Ravenclaw, you are very smart, but then again, you might be put into Gryffindor. Just remember, we'll still be your friends no matter where you end up.'_

Sadira smiled to herself, thinking this might not be so bad after all.

The train slowed to a stop and the students started to file out. Remus, Mandara, Lily, and Severus made reassuring comments as they stepped outside. The others hurried off to the carriages as Sadira walked over to a large man holding a lantern.

"Firs' Years! "Firs years this way!" he called.

"Um, excuse me sir, but am I supposed to go with you?"

"You the transfer student, Miss?"

"Yes."

"Aye, you'll be ridin' wid me. Just head over to the boats back there."

"Okay, thank you Sir."

"Call me Hagrid," he said with a warm smile. She smiled back at him as he continued to call for the first years.

The boats had no oars so she guessed that they were driven by magic. When the other first years arrived, they all got in and started across the lake. About half way across, Sadira thought she saw something in the water. As she leaned over the side to get a better look she lost her balance and fell in.

She was completely submerged in the icy water when she opened her eyes. A giant tentacle was brushing past her stomach. She reached out to touch it, but was stopped by someone grabbing her robes and pulling her out of the water.

"You alright Miss?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you," she said with a smile. Because Hagrid had been the one to pull her up, she rode with him the rest of the way.

When they reached the castle they were met by a very stern-looking woman. She warily glanced over the students, her eyes landing on Sadira's soaked clothes. She reached for her wand but Sadira stopped her.

"Ma'am, if it's alright with you, I'd like to stay wet."

"Stay wet? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because it is comfortable Ma'am."

"Very well then." She sighed and pocketed her wand before leading them through the hall and into a side room. She left, leaving them alone in the small room.

A few of the students around her began to whisper amongst themselves. One of them, a young boy with light brown hair and grey eyes, started a conversation with her.

"Hello there! I'm Ewan."

"Sadira, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled as he looked at her. "Why _did_ you want to stay wet?"

"Well, to me, it is more comfortable. And why not start my first year here with a good first impression?"

He laughed as the professor came back into the room.

She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall before telling them about the sorting.

She told Sadira to wait in the Entrance Hall as the others were sorted and that they would sort her last. She wished Ewan good luck as he entered the hall. He waved at her, and then the doors closed and she could not see anyone.

Ten minutes later when the doors re-opened, she was still soaking wet. She had only dried her shoes so that they did not make squishing sounds as she walked.

She timidly stepped through them, taking long strides as she went in between the tables and up to the Professor's table.

The sound of the student's whispers were drowned out by the sound of her beating heart. She looked around for Lily. When she spotted her, she stuck her tongue out and laughed because Lily, Remus, and Mandara were practically in tears over her appearance. She saw Severus giving her a look that plainly said 'you just had to fall in the lake, didn't you?'. She then spotted Christian, the boy from the train. He smiled at her and winked form his spot at the Ravenclaw table.

As she reached the stool, McGonagall called out her name.

"Snape, Sadira."

Many people's jaws dropped upon hearing her name, including the Marauder's.

Sadira ignored them as she sat down on the stool, placing the hat on her wet hair.

'_Hmmmm,'_ a voice said into her ear. _'You are difficult to place. Your brother is a Slytherin, yet you do not display those qualities. You are loyal and hardworking, but not enough to be a Hufflepuff. You are incredibly smart and quick of mind, but you still have much courage. So it is a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor... but where...'_

'_I do have friends in Gryffindor, but I might have enemies there also,'_ she thought.

'_Well then, you have made the decision. Now the question is simply, are you sure of your choice? You would excel in both houses.'_

'_If I have already made the decision, and I think I know what that is, then yes, I am sure.'_

'_You are very wise child, beyond your years. You will fit in well with the other students of your house. Just so you know, I have enjoyed sorting you. You were a challenge, and I thank you for it. But enough of that, I have to tell everyone where you will be.'_

The hat stopped talking in her ear and raised it's voice so that the whole hall could hear.

* * *

Please Review! I hope you liked it. Until We Meet Again.

C.B.


	8. The Lioness Of Gryffindor House

Author's Note: Oh, the suspense from the last chapter! Which house will she be in? Let's find out, shall we? -opens the large red curtain- (wow, we're on chapter eight already!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Eight:** The Lioness Of Gryffindor House

The Sorting Hat made a coughing noise, as if clearing its throat. All of the students were staring at the girl on the stool with anticipation and excitement, wondering where she would be placed. A few, including Sadira's new friends, were holding their breath as the brim of the hat tore open once again, ready to call her house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to the far right erupted in applause, Lily and Mandara yelling the loudest. Sadira smiled and practically ran over to her new friends, enveloping them all in a large, and very wet, hug.

"You made it into Gryffindor! Congratulations!" Lily screamed.

"This is awesome! We get to share a dorm!" Mandara said as they sat down.

"Congratulations Sadira, we're happy to have you," Remus offered with a warm smile.

Sadira returned it, but it faded slightly when she looked down the table. The Marauders, with the exception of Remus, were glaring at her.

"Well, I guess not everybody is happy to have me."

"Don't mind them, they'll come around." Lily said. "Do you want me to dry you off?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'll do it."

Sadira stood up and ran her hands over her body, drying herself off. She then ran her fingers through her hair until it was only damp. She looked down at Lily's amazed face and had an idea.

She ran her hands over her hair and face, turning her hair the exact shade of Lily's and making her eyes emerald green. She sat down and imitated Lily's expression.

Mandara and Remus cracked up.

"How– How did you do that?" Lily asked apprehensively.

"I've always been able to do it. I'll find out how when I turn sixteen."

"And when's that?"

"About a week from now."

"Really?"

Sadira nodded, changing her eyes and hair back to their normal color as the Headmaster stood up to make his announcements.

"Hello, hello! And welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to extend a special welcome to our new sixth year, Ms. Snape, who has been, shall we say, home-schooled until this point in her education. You may notice that there is something different about her. She can do wand-less magic, as well as... other things." He trailed off as everyone turned to look at Sadira.

She smiled slightly and continued to look at Dumbledore.

"Well, the list of banned objects is in Mr. Filch's office, and the Forbidden Forest is exactly that: forbidden. Now, without further ado, let us begin our feast."

He waved his wand and the tables filled with food. Sadira smiled and relaxed in seat.

"It's nice to not have to serve for once," she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, it's nothing Remus. Just saying that it is nice to be served instead of serving." He looked confused. "And you can ignore me now."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Oh, let's just say my father doesn't like me much."

He tilted his head and looked into her eyes. His golden eyes seemed to search her own, so she looked away, afraid of what he might find.

She did not eat much, only a few bites of shepherd's pie and some pumpkin juice.

"Sadira, you should eat more, you're so tiny."

"Lily, I'm fine."

"She's right you know. If you want to do well in school, you have to be fit enough to go. Come on, just eat come cheesecake. Please?" Mandara chided.

"Fine, as long as it's chocolate."

"Done," she said with a smile as she handed Sadira a plate with a huge slice of chocolate cheesecake on it.

"You guys are evil. Pure evil."

"Hey, you didn't put any size restrictions on it. Now we want to see that plate completely clean, and none of the swishy hand movement things either," Lily said in a threatening tone. Remus was chuckling next to Sadira.

"I don't know what you find so funny."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Sure, Remus. You're laughing at absolutely nothing," Sadira said sarcastically as she ate a big spoonful of cheesecake.

He shook his head in an amused fashion and turned back to his food. Lily and Mandara had started a conversation with their old friends, so Sadira was left to her thoughts.

She lifted her left hand up to the table and absent-mindedly started to move her fingers as if it were a piano. This was an old habit of hers, but nobody really seemed to mind, so she never tried to stop doing it.

She slowly chewed her cheesecake as she thought of what had happened, and what would happen. Her birthday was in a week and she would finally know who she was and where she had come from. Nobody had ever told her any details about her mother, only that she was some kind of foreigner.

She looked along the table, her eyes resting on Sirius, who was looking back at her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away, going back to a conversation with James.

She jumped when somebody tugged on her sleeve. She turned to see Ewan standing there.

"Ewan! Hi!"

"Hey Sadira, I just wanted to congratulate you on making Gryffindor."

"Oh, thanks! What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," he said as he puffed his chest out.

"Oh, that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Mind if I sit with you for a bit?"

"Sure, go right ahead." She scooted over so he had room and he sat down between her and Lily, who had not even noticed him.

"So, any new friends in Ravenclaw yet?"

"Not yet. That's the reason I'm over here. I know you, so I thought, maybe, we're friends."

"Thought? Of course we are!"

He smiled at her.

"So are you excited about class?" she asked him.

"Definitely! I heard transfiguration is a killer! But I'm really looking forward to seeing a Quidditch match, I hear you're team is the best!"

"Well, I don't know yet. I haven't really played Quidditch."

"Ever?"

"Nope. Never in my life."

"Oh, it's great!" He started to explain the game and its rules to Sadira, who smiled and nodded as she listened, still eating her slice of cheesecake, which was slowly growing smaller.

By the time he had finished explaining Quidditch, she had finished eating her dessert and students were beginning to leave the hall.

Sadira was getting tired as she and her friends stood up with Ewan. She was going to walk him over to the Ravenclaw table, but somebody had come over to get him.

"Ewan! There you are!" a boy said as he approached them.

"Oh, hey Christian. I was sitting with Sadira."

"Hi," she said.

"Hello."

Sadira held out her hand and he shook it. "Sadira."

"Christian. It's nice to meet you."

Ewan smiled at them before coughing. "Well, it's late. Best get to bed. Goodnight Sadira. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Goodnight Ewan, Christian."

"Goodnight," Christian said with one last smile as he turned and walked away with Ewan.

Lily and Mandara walked behind Sadira and linked arms. "Well that was entertaining," Lily said on her left.

"Oh yes, they seemed to get along well, didn't they?" Mandara asked.

"Very well indeed," Lily commented.

"Would you guys please stop that? Ewan was simply introducing us."

"Sure he was Sadira."

"I mean it."

"Uh-huh, sure thing."

Sadira rolled her eyes. "Why do I even bother?"

"Why are you asking us?" Lily said with a hint of amusement.

She growled at them, a deep, resounding growl that sounded like a real animal's.

They both jumped. "What they bloody hell was that?" Mandara asked.

Sadira smiled as she unlinked arms with them and quickened her pace.

"Bloody Hell! Was that you?" Lily asked.

"Sure was."

"How did you do that?"

"Practice."

She tried to imitate Sadira but it sounded nothing like a growl. Mandara also tried, but hers was worse than Lily's.

"Do it again," they demanded.

"Do what again?" Remus asked from behind them.

Sadira growled and he looked at her, startled. "Was that you?"

"Yes."

"I bet that comes in handy," he said with a grin.

"On occasion."

"Oh!" Mandara exclaimed. "We should try it on somebody!"

"What do you mean?" Sadira asked.

"Sneak up on them and have her growl. It would be fun."

"I don't know..."

"Oh, come one," Lily pleaded.

Sadira sighed as she looked at them. Remus seemed impartial to the situation.

"Who though?"

"I dunno... Peter?" Mandara offered.

"Oh, he'd fall for anything," Lily said with a wave of her hand.

"Exactly," commented Mandara.

"It's settled then, Peter shall be our victim." Lily said with a devilish smile.

* * *

My Thanks To...

**StonySilence: **I looked for a name generator thing and found their names by searching for definitions, because I wanted their names to mean something particular. It was fun, but a little hard to chose.

**Padfoot's love:** First of all, I LOVE your name. It's cute! Thank you so much for the review!

**LornaDoone:** Thanks! You're right, it was a bit bumpy, but I spent time looking for specific names and meanings, so I wanted to put it in the story.

**stasha:** Aw, thanks! I feel special.

...For Reviewing


	9. The Boys Are Back In Town

Author's Note: Hello All! So sorry this took me so long to write! I went on a family trip. Okay, well, because I made you wait so long, I will just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Nine:** The Boys Are Back In Town

Sadira groaned as Lily shook her awake.

"Come on Sadira, we have to go down to breakfast!"

She glared at the back of Lily's head as she walked away. "Now!" she called back, quickly dodging the pillow Sadira threw at her.

"Fine! I'm going!" she yelled as Judoc hooted from the windowsill. She tossed him an owl treat before getting up and into her uniform.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sadira stated as she looked in Mandara's full-length mirror. The skirt on her uniform went down to her knees, but there were tears in it, giving it slits up to her mid-thigh. Her shirt was also torn in some places. The rest of her uniform was normal.

"Uh, Lily? Is it supposed to be like this?" she called.

"Like what?" Lily walked into the room, her head tilted as she put on her earrings. She gasped when she saw Sadira's uniform.

"Potter," she growled.

"The Marauders did this?" Sadira asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily nodded and stormed over to her trunk.

"Calm down Lily, I'll get them back."

"What do you mean get them back? You can't simply 'get back' at the Marauders!"

"Lily, you forget how my magic works," she said with a sly grin as Lily smiled. "Where's Mandara?"

"She's waiting in the common room."

"Okay, well, we best get down then. Are you ready?"

"Yes, just let me grab my books."

They both grabbed their bags and descended the stairs.

Mandara's jaw dropped when she saw them. "Sadira, what are you wearing?"

"My uniform. Do you like it?" she asked as she twirled around, her skirt blowing out around her.

Mandara opened and closed her mouth a few times before she got her voice back. "If Remus had any part in this, I swear, I'll hex him into next week."

Lily and Sadira laughed at the livid look on Mandara's face. They walked down the Great Hall together.

Many students turned their heads and gasped as they entered, but the girls continued to the Gryffindor table. Lily and Mandara tried to pull Sadira to the far end of the table, away from the Marauders, but Sadira purposefully strode over to them.

"Hello Boys. It's a wonderful day, isn't it?" she asked cheerily as she sat next to them, Lily and Mandara following suit.

Remus' mouth was open as he took in Sadira's appearance. "Something wrong Remus? Did you forget to dye it bright pink or something?"

He gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean? I had no part in this."

Sadira nudged Mandara, who was sitting next to her. Mandara nudged back, a smile sliding across her face.

"Good, then we can get on to the perpetrators. Black, Potter, and Pettigrew."

Sirius, James, and Peter looked up from a conversation they were having. After a pause, they started to laugh hysterically.

"I am _so_ glad you are enjoying yourselves," Sadira said sarcastically as they began to calm down. "Now, I can easily fix this, but I have decided to be fair. You played a prank on me, and I admit, it was well played."

They looked at her apprehensively. "What are you getting at?" James asked.

"What I'm getting at, Potter, is that I can, and I will, extract my revenge. I don't bloody care if you call yourselves the Marauders or the Wallflowers; you are going to be pranked."

Sirius started to chuckle and James went back to his food.

"Now, this has been a casual warning. Have a nice day!" she said as she walked over to the Slytherin table, plunking down next to Severus once she got there.

"Good morning," he said solemnly.

"Good morning. Severus, I wanted to talk to you about my being in Gryffindor. It's weird, not being in the same house as you, but I was hoping it wouldn't change anything."

He looked at her, the corners of his lips twitching upwards. She smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "So glad we had this conversation," she said with a laugh. "I'll see you in class?" He nodded. "Great! Talk to you then."

She made to get up when she felt something on her leg. She looked over to see Lucius smirking at her.

Sadira narrowed her eyes and growled at him, discretely waving her hand over his back. "Lucius," she said coldly.

"Sadira."

She clenched her jaw to keep from hitting him. Instead, she waved her hand over his back again, making what she had done just a little more pronounced, and walked off.

She grabbed a piece of toast as she sat down next to Ewan.

"Hey!"

"Hello Ewan. How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. What happened to your uniform?"

"Oh, well, the Marauders needed a test subject for their new prank."

He tried to hide his grin and she shoved him playfully.

"A test subject? That seems a little odd. Usually they would just test it on your brother," Christian said from across the table.

"Yes, well, they wanted to get revenge from what I did on the train."

"That was you?" Ewan asked incredulously.

"Yes, why?"

"I heard that someone bested Sirius and James, I just didn't know who," he said as he looked at her with a new sense of respect.

Sadira smiled nervously as the owls started to fly through the hall, dropping mail and class schedules.

She opened hers and smiled.

_**Monday:**_

**-Double Potions**

**-Lunch**

**-Care Of Magical Creatures**

**-Break**

**-Arithmancy**

**-Dinner**

_**Tuesday:**_

**-Transfiguration**

**-Herbology**

**-Divination**

**-Lunch**

**-History Of Magic**

**-Break **

**-Dinner**

**-Astrology**

_**Wednesday:**_

**-Arithmancy**

**-Herbology**

**-Lunch**

**-Double Care Of Magical Creatures**

**-Dinner**

_**Thursday:**_

**-History Of Magic**

**-Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**-Lunch**

**-Divination**

**-Dinner**

**-Astrology**

_**Friday:**_

**-Double Potions**

**-Lunch**

**-Transfiguartion**

**-Herbology**

**-Dinner**

Lily and Mandara came over from the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like we have a busy schedule," Lily commented. She looked over Sadira's shoulder. "We have all of the same classes!"

"Really? What about you Mandara?"

"Same."

"Perfect," Lily said. "Do you want to leave for Potions?"

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to walk with Severus."

"Oh, no that's okay," Mandara said as she and Lily left the hall. Sadira sadi a quick goodbye to Ewan and Christian and made her way back to the Slytherin table.

"Sadira! I was wondering if I you would accompany me to Potions," Lucius asked .

"Sorry Lucius, but I was hoping to walk with my brother. Severus?"

He stood up and they left the hall, and Lucius quickly followed them, mad that she had refused his offer.

A few students started to laugh as they walked until almost everyone in the hall was in tears.

The Slytherins and teachers could not see what Sadira had done to Lucius, but everyone else could. She smiled to herself as they entered the dungeons. Lucius looked very confused as he sat down.

Lily and Mandara ran over to Sadira.

"Did you do that?" Mandara asked. Sadira nodded and Lily started to giggle.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Sadira shrugged as she went to sit down next to Severus, who had walked to the other side of the room with the rest of the Slytherins.

There was a bang as the door flew open and the Marauders ran in just before the bell rang, all four of them suppressing laughter as they looked at Lucius, who was looking extremely miffed.

As the class wore on, the Gryffindors would occasionally laugh for no apparent reason. The professor started to become angry as he prowled through the rows of students.

Everyone flew out of the room when the bell rang, thankful to be out of the dungeons. Sadira said goodbye to Severus as she walked with Lily and Mandara to lunch.

They were about to enter the Great Hall when Sirius came out of nowhere and pulled Sadira into an empty classroom.

"Sirius, get off of me," she said, somewhat annoyed by his behavior.

"Did you do that to Malfoy's robes?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Simple. I waved my hand and thought of what I wanted to do.In this case it was putting the phrase **'I Love Mudbloods!'** on his robes in big flashy letters. Nothing big, but the jerk tried to feel my leg when I left the Slytherin table," she stated.

Sirius stared at her in awe for a few seconds before taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She was shocked at what he had done, so she simply stood there with his lips pressed against hers.The kiss, if you could call it that, only lasted for three seconds before she pulled away.

He had a pompous grin on his face, which only irritated Sadira further. She regained her senses and pushed him away from her, angry enough to slap him, which she did. He looked astounded that a girl had slapped him.

She couldn't think of anything foul enough to call him as they both stood there glaring at each other. She shook her head, completely disgusted, before storming out of the room. He quickly followed her and walked over to the Marauders. Sadira waved her hand at his back and his hair turned from shoulder-length and black to hip-length and blonde.

"What happened to you guys?" Sadira cried as she sat down with Lily and Mandara, who were starting to giggle uncontrollably.

"We– we were hoping you would do something like that!" Mandara gasped. "Plus we didn't think he would really do anything to you. You're practically invincible with your wand-less magic."

"No, I'm far from invincible. Though that hair doesn't look too bad on him," she said thoughtfully. "But please do not leave me alone with him again."

"Deal," Lily said through her giggles.

The Marauders were not handling it quite as well. James pointed out to Sirius that he had blonde hair and they immediately tried to reverse it. When they could not, all of them except Remus glared at her.

"Oh, this isn't good," Lily muttered. "If they only target you, you'll be dead before next week."

"What do you mean?"

"You've gotten their attention, and not in a good way. They'll attack you mercilessly until they think you've had enough," Mandara supplied.

"Quick, think of a name," Lily said. "Something like Marauders. We need to make a group so that their attacks will be weaker."

"You're insane Lily," Sadira said.

"No, she might have a point... what about The Jailbirds?" Mandara suggested.

"Perfect! If I'm in on it, James might not go all out! And because Mandara in involved, Remus won't take part," Lily said cheerfully.

"Oh, and that leaves me to fend for myself then?" Sadira said.

"No, we'll all get hit, but not as bad as if they were attacking us individually."

"You really think this is going to work?" Sadira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no idea," Lily said as she looked past Sadira at the Marauders, who were standing up and walking towards them.

Author's Note: Woohooo! Long chapter! Hopefully I will have the next one out soon. I hope you liked it! Please review! Oh, and I would really appreciate it if you could check out my new story. Thanks!

My Thanks To...

**myrianye,**

**StonySilence,**

**Padfoot's love,**

**WhitBlackKaySnape,**

**stasha, and**

**Blinded One**

...For Reviewing


	10. The Rewards of Dueling

Author's Note: Thank you all for being so patient (and I don't really know if you were, but since I received no threats, I'm going to assume you were). I love getting reviews! I really do! They encourage me to write faster, but sometimes I just can't think of anything. Besides, I didn't want to write a really cruddy chapter or anything. So here goes, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Ten:** The Rewards of Dueling

Sadira sighed as she leaned against the tree near the lake. She shifted slightly and felt the bruise on her shoulder. Grimacing slightly, she remembered the... _fight_ she had had with Sirius. Hexes flew everywhere and nobody was sure what side they were on, but in the end everybody had gotten hit pretty badly.

Lily had green hair, and not just on her head, but all over her body. James was sporting a nose that was growing larger by the second. Peter was holding onto the table to keep from floating up towards the ceiling. Mandara had feelers coming out of her forehead and when she tried to speak, it came out as a strange clicking sound. Remus's legs wouldn't stop doing dance steps, which made quite a funny scene when he tried to reprimand them.

Sirius and Sadira were the last ones fighting, even though they were the worst ones off. Sirius had two tongues; a long, black beard; no eyebrows; an arm coming out of his chest; and neon pink ear hair that reached his shoulders, not to mention he still had long blonde hair.

Sadira was, if possible, even worse. Her incisors were elongated like fangs; her robes were severely singed; her skin had blue polka-dots all over it; her eyebrows, instead of not being there, were green and extremely long and bushy; her hair was covered in a thick slime that she couldn't identify; her arms were excessively long, nearly reaching the floor; and her teeth, and fangs, were a nasty yellow color. The bruise came from Sirius tackling her when he lost his wand.

Somebody had set off a smoke charm during the fight, so they couldn't really tell who they were aiming at, but as soon as it cleared, the teachers were on them like a pack of hawks. Madame Pomphrey had healed them all, and everyone, both the Jailbirds and the Marauders, had called a truce and agreed to not fight again, though it really meant that they wouldn't wage another all-out war.

"You okay?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about tackling you, but it was the only thing I could think of."

"That's alright Sirius, just please refrain from doing it again."

"Done." He smiled and leaned his head back with a contented sigh. "Did you see James fretting over Lily?"

"I was surprised she didn't hex him again when he tried to carry her to the hospital wing."

"Would have been difficult with that huge nose of his."

Sadira laughed and Sirius opened one eye, looking at her curiously. "What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Having the powers you have."

"I don't know really. I have nothing to compare it to. I don't know why you're asking me anyways. Everyone can do wandless magic."

"Everyone? I highly doubt that."

"No, think about it. How did you find out you had magical abilities?"

"Well... when I was feeling strong emotions, things just happened I guess."

"Yet you didn't have a wand."

"I've never thought about it like that... But how come it comes so easily for you?"

"I harnessed it. And it probably has something to do with my mother."

"Well then how come Sniv– sorry, your brother doesn't have them?" he asked, barely getting around the words 'your brother'.

"We don't have the same mother. Only the same despicable father," she said softly.

He nodded slightly but didn't press the subject.

Sadira smiled as she saw James trying to coax Lily into the lake.

"No Potter! Not in a million years!"

"But it's warm Lily! Come on! Show some Gryffindor courage!"

"NO!"

Sirius sighed next to her. "He'll never win that argument."

"Give it a minute. She's going to say something dangerous–" she was cut off by Lily screaming something.

"I will NOT go into that lake until I have somebody trustworthy next to me Potter! And nobody would be insane enough to go in anyway, so it seems I'm set," she yelled with a smug smile.

Sadira had a smug smile of her own. "Something like that. Come on Sirius, let's show Lily how insane we can be." She stood, changing her and Sirius' clothes into shorts and t-shirts.

"Shall we?" he asked gallantly.

"We shall." In one swift movement, Sirius bent down and picked her up. "Sirius," she started in a warning tone.

"Calm down, I'm not doing anything improper. I was just thinking of something that would force Lily to come in."

"Fine, but if you put one toe out of line–"

"You'll feed me to the giant squid. Yeah, yeah, I get it."

She ruffled his hair as he carried her to behind Lily. "Change her clothes," he whispered. With a wave of her hand, Lily was wearing black shorts and a white tank top.

Sadira giggled as her friend looked down, startled. "Sadira Snape!"

Sirius had apparently been expecting this, because just as Lily turned to face them, he jumped into the lake, submerging them both in its crystal waters.

Sadira surfaced right next to Sirius and laughed as she saw Lily come out of the water. "Aw, Lily, did you follow us in? Because I could have sworn you said–"

"Oh, shut it!" Lily snapped before shrieking as James dunked her. Sadira smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown as somebody dunked her. While underwater, she reached up and put her hands on the shoulders of the person who dunked her, pulling them underwater with her.

"REMUS!" she yelled, though it came out as a gargled sound and a mass of bubbles. They both surfaced and she shoved him slightly. "That was not funny!"

"You should have seen your face!" Sirius laughed. Remus and Sadira looked at each other briefly before both of them pounced Sirius.

"Hey!" he spluttered when they came up again. "Two against one isn't fair!"

"It is so fair!" they chorused.

Something brushed by Sadira's feet, but she brushed it off as a fish or the squid. "You hadn't been dunked, so we though it only fair–" she gasped for air as something grabbed her feet and yanked her underwater. Looking around, she saw James, Christian, and Lily smiling at her, all with large bubbles surrounding their heads. Sadira cast the charm on herself as they all looked up to watch what Sirius and Remus would do.

8 >>>>>8

"Remus! Where'd she go!" Sirius yelled.

"I don't know. Calm down Sirius, she's probably just been pulled down by the squid," Remus replied sagely.

"The squid! You really think that the squid would eat someone?"

"Who said anything about eating her?"

"You kind of implied it!" Sirius yelled, getting frustrated.

"I did no such thing!"

"You did too!"

"I did not! I said that it might have pulled her down, but that doesn't mean it ATE her!"

"Agh!" Sirius shouted as he threw his hands into the air. "Well then where did she go? She hasn't surfaced yet, she could be drowning!"

"I highly doubt that."

"It could happen Moony."

"I didn't say it couldn't, I was just saying that I didn't think it would. Sadira probably knows how to breathe underwater by using a spell."

"Probably? Probably! I don't want to bloody know what she can probably do Remus! I want to know where she is!"

Remus chuckled slightly at his frantic friend. "You really need to calm down mate."

"Calm down? Did you just tell me to bloody calm down!"

8 >>>>>8

Underwater, the small group were laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. After casting a spell, they could hear everything that Remus and Sirius were saying. They let them yell at each other for a few more minutes, before they put their plan into action.

8 >>>>>8

Remus was yelling something at Sirius, but he froze when he saw something floating on the water a few feet past his friend's head.

"Oh my God," he whispered as he swam towards the body of Sadira.

Sirius watched him swim past, turning slowly until he saw it. "Sadira!" he yelled as he helped Remus carry her ashore.

"Is she breathing?" he asked as her head rolled to the side.

Remus bent down over her mouth. "No," he said shakily.

"What do we do!"

"I don't know!"

"You always know!"

Remus shook his head and looked back at Sadira, who was having a very hard time trying not to laugh.

Sirius reached a hand up to her neck, checking for her pulse.

"Her heart's not beating," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Quick, give her mouth-to-mouth!"

"What!"

"You have to breathe for her!"

"I can't breathe for her!"

"Well I can't do it!"

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because! Look, all you have to do is put your mouth over hers and breathe!"

"But–"

"Do it Sirius."

Sirius sighed and looked at the girl on the ground next to him.

"And remember to plug her nose," Remus chirped as he sat down and held her hand.

Almost reluctantly, Sirius bent down and placed his mouth over Sadira's, breathing in and out, not really sure of what he was doing.

8 >>>>>8

'_Time to play,'_ Sadira thought as she felt Sirius bending over her. As soon as she was sure his lips were on hers, she wrenched her hand from Remus' grip and put it on the back of Sirius' head, keeping him from moving. His eyes snapped open and he jerked away. Sadira opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Sorry mate, I thought you were Remus," she said seriously. Sirius' eyes widened and both boys blushed, and in Remus' case, furiously.

She couldn't take it anymore. Her laughter bubbled up from her chest in a great burst and she couldn't stop. James, Lily, and Christian came out of the water, having heard the whole thing. As soon as their bubble-masks were removed, Remus, Sadira, and Sirius could hear their laughter.

Lily was leaning on James for support and Christian fell onto the ground next to Sadira. Remus and Sirius looked around, extremely confused.

"Did you–" Remus started.

"They did," Sirius finished.

"I can't believe they did that to us."

"Me neither. Though I can't say I didn't like my part in it.. Ow!" he yelped as Sadira smacked the back of his head.

"Jerk," she muttered with a grin.

"Oh? Because it seemed you were coming on to me pretty strongly–Ow! Would you stop that?" he yelled as she smacked him again.

"No."

"And you call me a jerk."

"Yes, I do."

He stuck his tongue out at her and looked at James. "Mate, you are so totally one of the most devious people I have ever met."

"Aw, thanks Padfoot."

Sirius nodded. "No problem."

8 >>>>>8

The group sat around the fireplace in the common room, much later that night.

"I'm exhausted," Lily sighed. "I think i''m going to go up to bed. Anybody care to join me?"

"I will," Mandara offered.

"Sadira?"

"No thanks, I'm going to stay down here for a little longer."

Lily nodded and followed Mandara up the steps to the girl's dorms. James, Remus, and Peter chorused goodnights as they went to the boy's dorms.

Sirius and Sadira leaned back against the couch, the last people in the room.

"So," Sirius began. "That kiss..."

"Should be erased from your memory because I highly doubt it will ever happen again."

"Right. And the comment about Remus...?"

"Was a well-timed joke. I like Remus and all, but not romantically."

They didn't say anything else as they sat there, but more than once, Sirius watched Sadira out of the corner of his eye.

8 >>>>>8

Sadira sighed as she sat down at the table and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked while shoveling mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Exhausted."

It had been almost a week since the first day, and Sadira wasn't doing too well socially. Even some of the Gryffindors were short with her because her brother was in Slytherin. She had trouble comprehending this, especially since Sirius' brother was also in Slytherin, along with the rest of his family.

People would verbally threaten her in the hallways, and would sometimes try to curse her, and it was extremely stressful when seven or more older students would start following you around and insulting you. Lily, Mandara, and the Marauders had put a stop to this very soon, however. Once they had found out about the situation, one of them was always with her. For some odd reason, Sirius would volunteer when others were busy. Sadira guessed it was because he might have been in a similar situation at one time, but she couldn't be sure.

James laughed and sat next to her. They had just come back from the library to finish up some homework and were both thoroughly famished.

"You should be with all the homework you just did!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said as he put food on Sadira's plate.

"Hey Padfoot. What've you been doing lately?"

"Same as always. Except I've had this annoying problem of always running into menacing people who threaten my friends."

"I've told you guys that you don't need to chaperone me," Sadira quipped as she started to eat the food Sirius had given her.

"And we've told you that your arguments are futile. We're going to help you Sadira, so stop trying to fight it," James said stubbornly.

Lily rolled her eyes from across the table. "A true Gryffindor, eh James?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely."

Sadira smirked and shoved him slightly. "She didn't mean it as a compliment James."

"Ah, but it all depends on how I interpret it, so it will be a comment if I want it to be."

"Stubborn."

He smiled to himself as Sadira stood up.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked he looked up at her curiously.

"I was going to take my food outside and enjoy the warm weather," She said as she put some extra food on her plate and picked it up. "If you follow me, you'll regret it. Having bodyguards is not as fun as it sounds."

With one last warning glance, she turned and left the hall.

Walking over to the lake, she sat down at the same tree she had rested against the week before. Before too long, somebody joined her.

"Hello Severus."

"Sadira," he replied curtly while sitting down next to her.

"How's life?" she asked, looking at him out of the corner of her eye and noticing that he was watching the entrance to the school.

"Life? Life actually hasn't been that great for me. And you?"

"It's been alright."

"How are your classes?"

"Challenging, but still enjoyable."

"And your... friends?" he asked, though he seemed to struggle over the last word.

"They're very nice people. Actually, they remind me of you."

"In what way are you comparing me to them?"

"They hide their true selves from the majority of people, instead showing them a personality that is totally different than their natural one."

"I do that?" he asked, obviously confused.

"All the time. You're so cold and distant at school. It's moments like this where you don't care, where you let go because you don't worry about guarding yourself."

He was silent for a moment. "I suppose I do."

"Isn't it wonderful to have an all-knowing sister?" she asked jokingly.

"Don't get a big head. Besides, you're the only one who could say that to me because you're the only one who's that close to me."

She smiled and leaned against him, letting the sun's rays warm her skin. He chuckled and blew her hair away from his face.

"If you're going to use me as a pillow, you could at least be somewhat considerate about it."

"What's that? I didn't know pillows could talk," she said with a grin.

"You forget that we're in the magical world."

"I didn't forget, I was just saying. Besides, if you were a pillow, you would be black and silky."

"Silky? Why would I be silky?"

"Your voice. It has a silky smoothness to it when you're mad."

"Ah, my masterful skills of persuasion."

"Who said anything about that? I was just saying your voice has a dangerous note to it when you're upset."

He chuckled again as a shadow fell over them. Sadira opened her eyes to see Sirius standing over them. "Yes?"

"I was just curious as to where you went."

"I do believe I told you I'd be outside."

"That you did, but you didn't mention how long."

"I'd hate to break up this riveting conversation," Severus interrupted, "but I must get to class. Good-day Sadira." He stood up, cast one last malicious glare at Sirius, and walked back towards to school.

"Git," Sirius muttered under his breath.

"What was that Sirius?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all..."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against the tree. "If you just came out here to make my brother leave, than why are you still standing here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Nothing in particular."

She sighed and stood up, taking in his loose tie and partially unbuttoned shirt. "Sirius, I have to get to class."

"Sadira, wait."

"Yes?"

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky. "Never-mind."

Sadira rolled her eyes and walked up to him, pulling a white rose out of her bag. "Would you like to come to my party? Lily is planning something for my birthday, and she has allowed me to invite whoever I want."

He looked at her, but she couldn't quite place his expression. Reaching his hand up slowly, he took the rose from her. "I would love to."

"Good. You'll have to ask Lily where it is, because she's already told me that she is going to kidnap and carry me to the room. And it's a costume party, so you have to dress up."

"Will do."

She smiled again and turned to walk back to the school. Behind her, Sirius stood, rooted to the spot, staring down at the rose she had given him.

* * *

Author's Note: YAY! I got reviews! -dances- Okay, this chapter was, in my opinion, not that great, but it is the only way I could think of writing it. It was just saying that they now get along fairly well, and that there is going to be a party. And I really felt like writing a happy-go-lucky scene where everyone is enjoying themselves. The next chapter will have a bit more drama, but not too much, and it will have costumes, which I am excited about. Please review! The next chapter should be out much sooner than this one. 

My Thanks To...

**Insane clutz 4 eva**: Okay! I wrote, and I hope you liked it.

**stasha: **Yes, you are the best for always reviewing!

**Padfoot's love**: That is so true. I thought the same thing as I wrote it. Although... I love his normal hair, so it would be hard to have it like that permanently.

**Bloody Rose Angel:** Thanks for being patient! -laughs- I hope what I did to her wasn't too bad. I was going for strange, yet somehow amusing and scary at the same time.

**Saxifrage**: -cracks up- Thanks. It took me awhile to pick out a name. And yes, I think Severus would be really nice if some things were different when he was growing up. First of all, I don't think he was hugged enough. Just like Voldemort. He needed some hugs, but I doubt he got them, mainly because he lived at an orphanage and had this insane hatred for his real family. Oh well. -shrugs-

**Arabella Grey**: Hey you. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you didn't hurt yourself when you fainted, though I must say, you had good reason. -laughs- And I did NOT steal 'chocolate brown hair' from you! How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I feel scandalized! Dirtied! And other things! Meh! But thank you very much for the compliments and the reviews, they are greatly appreciated. (AN;;... we know each other...)

**Ericana**: -smiles- I'm glad you love it. That makes me so happy! Thank you for reviewing!

...For Reviewing

And thank you to Unwanted Red Roses for editing once again!


	11. Revelations From Neverland

Author's Note: First off, I so love you guys. Your reviews were hilarious! And I love you for sending them! Thank you so much! **Second,** and this might be important to some of you, but Sirius does **NOT** know that Samantha and Sadira are the same person! He is usually extremely bright and quick, but he hasn't exactly picked up on that little detail yet. Okay, on with the story. I hope you all like the costumes I chose for the characters, I got some help from UnwantedRedRoses. (-thanks her profusely-). Enjoy! Oh, and for anyone who cares, I'm getting braces. As Johnny Depp says in Secret Window "I'm having some work done. Need to straighten a few things out." or something like that... anyways, I'm going to stop babbling now. Once again, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or "Moondance". I got that off of the Michael Buble CD.

**Child of the Stars**

**Chapter Eleven:** Revelations from Neverland

Sirius sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. His costume coordinated with the other Marauders because James wanted to go as a group. They had to make several alterations to Sirius' costume because the character he was dressed as was supposed to be a girl. The corner of his mouth pulled up in a grin as he admired the charm Remus had put on his back.

'_Oh, this is going to be fun,'_ he thought as he turned to leave the boy's dorms.

8 ...8

"Sadira? Sadira are you ready?" Lily called as she entered the girl's dorms. She was dressed in a beautiful, light-blue dress that glittered in the light. Her hair was up in a bun with a few strands falling into her face. A small crown rested on her head. She nervously adjusted it with her white gloved hands as she waited for her friends. "Mandara?"

"Yes Lily, we're here," Mandara said as she stepped out from behind her curtained bed. Her dress was silky and golden, with a belled waist. She was also wearing gloves, except hers were golden like her dress.

"Oh Mandara! You look beautiful!"

"Thanks Lily. Where's Sadira?"

"I don't know. Sadira? Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm right here." Sadira came in through the still open door and Lily and Mandara gasped. "What?"

She continued over to the mirror and looked herself up and down. Her golden skirt swirled around her legs as she moved, along with the billowing blue cape that rested on her shoulders. The top of her dress was also blue, with puffed short-sleeves that had red stripes on them. A large white collar came around the back of her head. Her hair fell in gentle waves to her shoulders, with a red ribbon tied in to keep is out of her face.

"You... you look amazing Sadira," Lily said with a large smile on her face. "You just need one thing."

"And what's that?"

"This." Lily walked towards her with a tube of blood-red lipstick and handed it to Sadira. After she put some on, Sadira handed it back to Lily, whose smile was even wider. "Perfect."

Sadira glanced back at the mirror. The shade of red made her skin paler, perfecting her Snow White costume. She looked at Lily, who was going as Cinderella, and at Mandara, who was going as Belle. "You two look gorgeous."

They both smiled. "Are you ready to go?" asked Mandara. "You're going to be late to your own party."

Lily checked the clock on her night-stand. "Oh no! We're going to be late!"

"Maybe you should have gone as Alice, Lils..."

"Oh, be quiet."

Lily pushed Sadira down the stairs and out the portrait hole. They walked through countless corridors until they reached a dead-end. There was a large purple door across from a tapestry. Lily opened the door and Sadira gasped. Inside there were at least a hundred people, all dressed up in costumes. There was a stage on the far side of the room and balloons and confetti were falling from the ceiling as the three girls entered. Everyone started to clap and Sadira blushed slightly, not used to the attention.

The Marauders quickly fought their way to the front of the crowd and greeted the girls. A smile slid over Sadira's face as she looked at their costumes.

James had on a long red jacket, with detailed cuffs and buttons. A sword hung at his waist and he was wearing a large purple hat with a white feather poking out of the top. His black hair had been lengthened and curled so that it went down across his back; but the finishing touch was the fact that instead of a right hand, he had a hook.

Remus had on a tattered green shirt that reached his mid-thigh and a pair of leggings in a lighter shade of green. There was a brown leather belt around his waist, and a small dagger was slipped under it. His hair was ruffled and messy underneath his green cap and there were small twigs and leaves in it, with a red feather jauntily (An:; I love that word!) poking out from his cap.. He had on a devilish grin and his golden eyes seemed to glow as he stood with a hand resting on the hilt of his dagger.

Peter had on brown pants and a large white shirt. His face was painted and his hair was spiked oddly. Although his costume fit the character of a Lost Boy, it wasn't nearly as extraordinary as the next.

Sirius stood there, casually leaning on Peter. His outfit was very simple, but leave it to Sirius Black to make something simple look completely stunning. He was wearing somewhat tight black pants and a white shirt that strongly reminded Sadira of Shakespeare. His hair, as usual, fell elegantly into his eyes, which were sparkling with amusement, but the most amazing thing about his costume was the fact that he had wings.

They were very large, the tips of the bottom halves nearly reaching the floor while the top halves went past his head. They were a pale, translucent silver, and they moved whenever he did, giving the appearance of them being real. Sadira smiled as they caught the light and sparkled. As she looked him over once more, she realized that he was completely covered in glitter.

"Argh, do you like our costumes matey?" James demanded with a pirate brogue.

"I love them," she said softly. "You guys look amazing."

"Argh, and who might you be?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You can't tell?" She twirled around. "Cinderella. Mandara is Belle, and Sadira is–"

"Snow White," Sirius finished. (AN;; Unwanted pointed out that Sirius might not know about Snow White, seeing as he's pureblood, but let's just say that he read it somewhere... or maybe Remus told him about it? -shrugs-)

"Right."

"Argh! If I do say so, you look mighty stunning in those pretty dresses."

"James, just because you're coming as Captain James Hook doesn't mean that you have to start every sentence with 'Argh'," Sadira said with a laugh. James blinked at her before lifting up his hook and poking her shoulder.

"Argh!"

Remus burst out laughing and the others soon joined him.

"James, you're insane," Remus gasped out once he had recovered himself.

"I quite agree. Anybody want to get something to eat? I'm starving," Mandara said as she looked around for some food. A table full of sweets and drinks suddenly appeared behind her. "Wow. Talk about service."

They continued to eat and talk until Sirius sidled next to Sadira. "Hello Birthday Girl. Care to dance?"

She turned to face him. The glitter around his eyes gave him a mystical look, almost like he was a real faerie. "I'd love to, _Tinkerbell_."

His eyes narrowed. "Not funny. I'm her male counterpart, not her. My name is... Tink..er..fell..don... Tinkerfelldon."

"Tinkerfelldon? As in Tinker fell down? Are you serious?"

He smirked. "Actually–"

"Do not even finish that sentence, _Tinkerfelldon_."

"Fine then," he said as they began to waltz. "But I just thought you should know... you look stunning."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

He nodded slightly. The song changed to a faster one and a girl came up to them. Standing on her toes, she whispered something in Sirius' ear. He grinned wickedly down at Sadira.

"Sorry, Love, but it is time for me to deliver a part of your present."

"Sirius, what are you–" He held a finger up to her lips.

"Shh... it's a secret. You'll see in a minute." He grinned again before following the girl.

Sadira sighed as she watched him disappear in the crowd. A finger tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Christian.

"Christian! You're a... vampire?"

He grinned, exposing long, sharp-looking fangs. His hair, instead of being short and brown, was long and black. He had on a 15th century period-style outfit, with a vest, jacket, and buckled shoes– all black. His ruffled shirt was white and the collar reached up to cover half of his neck. His bright blue eyes twinkled as he held out his hand.

"Snow White.. How I have longed to meet you. I have been told that your blood is like a drug." She took his hand and smiled as a new song started to play. "Simply... _addictive_."

She laughed as he leaned towards her neck. "Well then let's not get you addicted to it."

He pouted slightly as somebody took the microphone on-stage. "Attention! We have a special singer tonight! He has agreed to sing a song on this special occasion, and here he is, the one, the only... Sirius Black!"

The applause erupted from the females in the room. Sadira laughed as Christian covered his ears. Sirius walked to the microphone and smiled.

"Good evening. Tonight, on the day before the birthday of a dear friend of mine, I would like to dedicate a song to my friend. If that makes sense... Anyway, this one's for you," he said as he looked at Sadira.

'_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance _

_With the stars up above in your eyes._

_A fantabulous night to make romance _

_'Neath the cover of October skies. _

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling _

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

_And I'm trying to please to the calling _

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low _

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush _

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

_Can I just have one a' more moondance with you, my love?_

_Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love' _

Christian started to swing Sadira in time with the music as everyone else started to dance. She laughed as he attempted to lead.

'_Well I wanna make love to you tonight, _

_I can't wait till the morning has come._

_And I know now the time is just right _

_And straight into my arms you will run. _

_And when you come my heart will be waiting _

_To make sure you're never alone, _

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear, _

_There and then I will make you my own. _

_Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside, _

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? _

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?' _

Sirius watched from the stage as Christian spun Sadira into his arms and leaned down towards her neck, trying once again to bite her. She giggled and twirled him out again. He made fake protestations that she wasn't letting him lead.

'_Well I wanna make love to you tonight,_

_I can't wait 'til the morning is come._

_And I know that the time is just right_

_And straight into my arms you will run._

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

_There and then all my dreams will come true dear,_

_There and then I will make you my own._

_Anytime I touch you, you just tremble inside, _

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide._

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? _

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love? _

_Can I just have one more moondance with you, my love? _

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love?_

_My love... My love... I just want one more moondance with you... Yes, I do...' _

He finished the song just as James interrupted Christian and Sadira's dance. James laughed as Sadira tried to hold onto his hook. He sighed and walked towards Remus, who was alone next to a food table.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Nice song."

"Mm..."

"She doesn't know, does she?"

Sirius shook his head as James led Sadira back towards the others. He watched her as she laughed wit her friends, completely oblivious.

He was snapped out of his daze by someone waving a bottle of butterbeer in his face.

"Sirius, do you want a bottle of butterbeer?" Sadira asked him. Something clicked in the back of his mind, but he didn't know what it was.

"What did you say?"

"I said: 'Do you want a bottle of butterbeer?'Are you feeling alright?"

It snapped. Different hair, different eyes, but the same voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said quickly before rushing from the room. The other Marauders watched him run off.

"What's up with him?" Remus asked.

"I don't know..." James muttered. "I'm gonna follow him."

"No, James. I'll do it," Sadira offered. She excused herself and left the room, looking through the hallways and corridors, when a thought struck her, something Sirius had said.

'_Where do I go to think? The Astronomy Tower. The night sky helps me to think.'_

"Of course!"

She ran to a window and transfigured a mop on the floor into a broomstick. The cold night air blew through her hair as she flew up to the Astronomy Tower, hovering above the railing as she watched Sirius, sitting on the ground, his back to the wall and his eyes closed.

She landed softly and sat on the railing. "Hey."

His eyes snapped open and stared into hers, but he didn't say anything for several minutes.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"At the beginning of summer, I went to Snape's house. There was no sign of his having a sister, but he did have a maid. I met her in the kitchen. She offered me a bottle of butterbeer, and just a moment ago when you did the same, your voice sounded impeccably like hers."

Sadira froze.

"Ah, so it was," he continued. He sounded hurt, angry. "And you didn't tell me? I mean, I know we've only really known each other for a week, but still. But of course, maybe it's my fault. I should have noticed it sooner. Changing your appearance... why, Sadira?"

She didn't answer. The clock outside struck twelve and she smiled. "It's my birthday," she whispered.

"What?"

"It's my birthday. Today. Right now."

He stared at her for a moment. A wind blew from behind her, blowing her hair into her face. Slowly, he took a few steps closer.

"Why?"

"Because..." she trailed off as something flew by the balcony. "Nathan?" she gasped in disbelief.

The thing flew up and landed next to Sadira. It turns out he was a man, but he had gigantic, feathery, midnight blue wings. His hair was black and reached his hips, his bangs (or fringe) as blue as his wings, and he wore a black t-shirt and black pants. He smiled down at Sadira, because she was at least a foot shorter than him.

"Are you ready to go?" His voice was deep and hypnotic.

"Yes, Nathan, I'm ready." She turned to Sirius. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Nathan stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nodded curtly at Sirius before stretching his wings and flying straight up. Sirius ran to the railing and watched them disappear.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine...' Her voice trailed through his mind as he stood there, staring at the spot he had last seen them.

8 ...8

Nathan flew Sadira up until the stars had surrounded them, creating a blinding light. A large island suddenly appeared above them and Nathan flew over to a small castle in the mountains next to a waterfall. He set Sadira down and walked into the castle. A beautiful woman came from another room.

"Hello Mother," Sadira said as she hugged Arianrhod, the Goddess of the Stars.

"Welcome home, my Star."

Sadira Arianrhod Pheonix Jacinta Snape, the Child of the Stars.

* * *

Author's Note: YES! I finally finished it! -dances- I am so sorry it took me this long. I hope you're satisfied! Oh! And, before I forget, I can't remember what I implied in earlier chapters. Sadira knew some things about her past... but not all... meh, this is confusing and I'm supposed to know what's happening. More will be explained later on... possibly when she explains it to somebody we all know and love? Mwahahahahhaha.

My Thanks To...

**Saxifrage** - I was cracking up as I wrote it. It was just a random idea that I had. And I understand about the outburst thing. He's Sirius Bloody Black! How can you NOT have random sexy outbursts! It's simply impossible. Besides, he deserves it for being so damn good looking. Oh.. Did I write that down? Aheh...

**Blinded One** - Aww... thanks.. Sorry, but I have to ask. Why did you say 'f-weet'? The first thing that popped into my head was in the Colonial Williamsburg where they use _F_s instead of _S_s. Anyway... thanks for the review.

**stasha** - It sounds interesting.. Hmm... Quite honestly though? I'm not a Hermione/Draco fan. I'm a big Ginny/Draco shipper, even though it will most likely never happen. -shrugs- It is very well written though! Aheh .

**myrianye** - -smiles- Ah... her talks with Severus... I love writing those. They're just fun. He's such a great character. I love his outfit in the movies too... -laughs- Sorry, that was random. I want to write at least one of their conversations in every chapter. They're just so... I don't know what they are, but I love writing them. Thanks again.

**Silent Storm 2000** - Yeah, I was going to make him slightly conceited, but when I started writing the character it just felt weird. Like.. I just had a feeling that he wouldn't be like that. Plus, it was bloody hard to keep writing him as being a prat. Oh well, I like him this way, and I'm glad that you do too! Thanks for the review! And thanks for being patient.

**Anotheranonymous** - -smiles- Dramatic... hmm... The plot thickens... thanks for calling it dramatic. I was aiming for Sirius being confused and all, but dramatic is new... I feel so happy! And no, he just now realized who she was. More drama!

**Insane clutz 4 eva** - Yay! I'm glad!

**Fox of the Nova** - Actually... I do love life, so here's the update. And I could say the same to you! I love The Melodie! And, um, begging isn't really necessary... it's flattering (and really, really funny when you read it the first time), but a simple cookie would work. Or some kind of magical candy. Or just plain reviews!

**totallynuts** - Aww, thanks!

Author's Note: Hello Again. Do you remember at the top how I said I was getting braces? Yeah, that was a few weeks ago and now I have them. It's actually not hat bad... but that's not the point. The rubber bands that keep the wire on the brackets? -smiles evilly- The top row alternates between red and yellow, and the bottom row alternates between green and silver. How much of a freak/fanatic am I? Anyways, -shrugs- just randomly putting down my thoughts. Aheh...


End file.
